Te necesito
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Cuba había vuelto a confundir a Canada con America y esto hace que vaya a pedirle ayuda a Rusia, pero lo que no sabe es que el ruso y él se enamoran mente.


Hola a todos esta historia se la dedico a un amigo mio^w^ aviso es chico x chico si no les gusta no sigan leyendo si os gusta espero que lo disfrutéis. No se porque he echo esta historia de una pareja algo extraña pero todos los polos opuestos se atraen¿No? Espero que os guste. Los personajes Hetalia no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o criticas.

…...

Volvía necesitar su ayuda esta vez no era para ir en contra de América, el asunto para él era algo más importante. Fue a la sala de reuniones haber si estaba pero al preguntar por él,todos no supieron darle una respuesta clara. Decidió ir a su casa puede que fuese un país cálido pero podía aguantar el frió de Rusia si era preciso. El viaje fue bastante largo pero miraba por la ventana la nieve solo la había visto en casa de Canada pero también recordó que esos días no paraba de confundirlo con su hermano Alfred. Al aterrizar el avión Cuba se puso el abrigo que se había comprado para esa ocasión pero al bajar del avión se le escapo de su boca un¡DIOS QUE FRIO!

Coger el taxi fue algo más difícil no sabía mucho de la lengua rusa y necesitaba ayuda de un librito para aprender el idioma. El taxista era muy amable o eso parecía pero como veía que su pasajero no le entendía le hablo en ingles, que alivio fue para Cuba que aquel taxista supiese ingles. Canada le había enseñado el ingles al menos lo suficiente para defenderse bien.

Llegaron a la casa de Rusia para su asombro aquella casa era enorme, una mansión. Pago al taxista y fue a la puerta, llamo pero no tubo respuesta acaso no estaba en casa. Decidió esperar a que apareciese pero al apoyarse en la puerta esta se abrió

-¿Pero como se le ocurre dejar la puerta abierta? -Entro en la casa mirando todo- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Cuba fue habitación por habitación le parecía muy curioso que la puerta estuviese abierta y no hubiera nadie. Llamaba en cada puerta y esperaba a ver si recibía respuesta hasta que finalmente.

Adelante-Era una voz firme,dulce pero se notaba algo de cansancio-

Al entrar Cuba vio a Rusia al fin le había encontrado aunque este no parecía que se hubiese inmutado por su presencia, estaba firmando papeles y parecía demasiado concentrado. Miro a los alrededores del cuarto y vio que había demasiados montones de papeles, en la izquierda había montones de papeles y en la derecha en una mesita solo había un montón puede que de 20 o 30 hojas.

-Estoy ocupado si es para firmar papeles dejalo en el montón de la derecha si es para recoger los documentos y papeles firmados están a la izquierda-No levanto para nada la cabeza y ver quien estaba dentro-

-No vengo a recoger o a dejar papeles Rusia...-No quería molestarle pero en serio necesitaba su ayuda-

Al levantar la cabeza vio que era Cuba¿Que demonios hacia ahí?Pero siguió con los papeles como si nada de todas formas siempre había sido algo frió. El cubano no podía esperar más,había ido de propio a la casa de Rusia y él ni se molestaba en decirle hola,aunque era de esperar y lo comprendía había demasiados papeles.

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo sin levantar la cabeza y seguía leyendo y firmando-

-Necesito tu ayuda, y es muy importante Rusia...esta vez no es para llevarle la contraria a América

El ruso paro de firmar y miraba al cubano que este le iba explicando su problema, el cual de máxima importancia no era,simplemente que quería dejar de confundir a Canada con América pues había echo que se enfadase de verdad y este le amenazara con una guerra la próxima vez.

-¿Por que piensas que yo se distinguirlos? Ninguno puede ¿Da?

-Eso no es verdad tu les distingues perfectamente observas siempre el comportamiento de los demás, estoy seguro que puedes ayudarme...-Agacho la cabeza creía que el ruso no le iba ayudar-

-La diferencia esta en el rizo fijate bien¿Da? Luego su manera de actuar es completamente distinta América siempre llama la atención y es molesto mientras que Canada intenta pasar desapercibido eso o nadie le hace caso¿Da?,nadie se acuerda de Canada eso es otra diferencia-Hablaba con una mano cerca de la boca y con los ojos cerrados- Otra es la voz, son completamente distintas ademas de que no les gustan los mismos deportes y América siempre esta con video-juegos o con películas etc y comiendo hamburguesas. Ademas Canada siempre lleva un osezno de oso polar en brazos, aun no se su nombre. Espero que te haya servido ¿Da?

-Gracias Ivan- El cubano sonreía de oreja a oreja-

-Pero un aviso no me vuelvas a molestar por algo así- Sonriendo de esa manera que hacia que el cuerpo se te paralizase-

A Cuba no aprecio importarle que sonriese de esa manera¿Acaso no lo temía? Se acerco a la mesa con paso firme. El ruso le miraba de reojo no tenía ni idea de lo que se pretendía pero por si acaso estaba alerta y dispuesto a sacar su grifo para golpearle si osaba hacer algo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-Dijo con voz suave al ver que el ruso estaba tenso-

-El ruso se sorprendió al oír eso pero intento disimularlo rápidamente- Ya he acabado por hoy...

-Entones quiero conocer tu país, así aprovecho el viaje- Sin dejar de sonreír-

El ruso y el cubano pasaron el día entero viendo edificios importantes en Moscu, comieron en un pequeño bar y porque Cuba se quejaba de que tenia hambre sino ni paraban a comer pero al llegar la tarde al cubano se le había metido en la cabeza que le enseñara a patinar sobre el hielo. El ruso no cedió tan fácilmente pero acabo siendo convencido y soltando su risa maquea velica al haber cedido y el cubano se había dado la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Llegaron a una pista de hielo situada en el centro del parque,se pusieron los patines y empezaron a patinar sobre hielo aunque Cuba iba mas bien agarrado a Rusia con tal fuerza que el cubano pensaba que le rompería el brazo en algún momento y seria enviado de vuelta a su país de una patada. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Ivan no mostraba sentimiento alguno, al acabar de patinar el ruso aun dio unas cuantas vueltas más. Se manejaba mejor por el hielo como si estuviese echo para él. Daba piruetas no paraba de moverse y el cubano se levanto del banco que estaba sentado al ver que el ruso se puso a dar vueltas sobre si mismo a gran velocidad. Toda la gente aplaudió y él tampoco se quedo atrás,Ivan le había sorprendido no se esperaba eso de alguien que parecía tan fuerte.

Tardaron un poco en llegar a casa de Rusia en todo el trayecto el cubano no había parado de elogiar a Ivan y que había sido todo un honor verle. El ruso por su parte no hablaba le parecía que se lo tomaba demasiado asombroso,deseaba que se callase de una vez, odiaba llamar la atención pero en ese momento tampoco pudo evitar patinar así.

Dentro de la casa se acomodaron en el sofá mientras Ivan tomaba vodka, Cuba no paraba de hablar seguía con la misma cuerda al menos había cambiado de tema pero consiguió que el ruso le prestara atención al ver como hablaba de su país, y como era la gente en realidad.

-¿Cuando vuelves a tu casa?-Dijo el ruso con tono dulce-

-No me estarás echando¿Verdad?-Cruzo los brazos no estaba enfadado de verdad pero quería parecer molesto-

-Lo digo por si te quieres quedar aquí unos días...-Bebió un trago de vodka-

-¿Pero no tienes trabajo?-Pregunto el cuba-

-Eso lo hago en poco tiempo¿Da? Así que tranquilo, y bien ¿que decides?-No dejo de mirarle como si fuese un cazador mirando a su presa-

-Me quedare unos días-Dijo sonriendo como si no supiese de las reacciones del ruso,etc-

Los días fueron pasando y había que admitirlo ambos se lo habían pasado genial juntos, lo gracioso para rusia fue como el cubano intentaba explicarse con unos rusos que no hacían más que invitarlo a beber vodka y él no deseaba beber pero él pobre aquella noche acabo borracho junto con los rusos que lo estaban invitando y Ivan. Al fin había llegado el ultimo día antes de que Cuba se fuera,al día siguiente cuba se iría a su casa y sentían como algo de pena pues a lo largo de aquel día habían estado muy callados por ambas partes. Pero el deber era el deber y los papeles no se firmaban solos.

-Me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien en mi casa¿Da? Salvo por la vez que te asusto Belarus y te persiguió con el cuchillo y tuviste que dormir conmigo porque no podías dormir solo.-Termino sonriendo de forma sádica-

-O los de tu cambio de personalidad, ahí me asustaste mucho y no tiene gracia, como un ángel como tu hermana menor puede esconder un...bueno ser así-No quería ofender a las hermanas de Rusia-

-No lo sé pero fue divertido¿Da? A lo mejor algún día la llamo para que te haga lo mismo ¿Da?

-Ni se te ocurra...hacerme eso...

Cuba a lo largo que seguía la conversación se dio cuenta que Rusia se odiaba a si mismo no solo pro los errores y delitos cometidos en el pasado...Odiaba el frío, la nieve todo su país estaba cubierto de eso y vio como el ruso parecía desanimarse.

-Tu no eres para nada frío, tu gente es cálida por lo tanto tu también que haya nieve o no,no significa que seas frió y duro-Le acaricio la mano por un acto reflejo-

-A Ivan eso el sorprendió demasiado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Gracias james...

-Se le dibujo una sonrisa cálida al oír su nombre procedente de la voz del ruso- De nada Ivan.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, la mano del cubano aun seguía encima de la de Ivan. En ese momento se fueron acercando el uno al otro, el ruso aun seguía sonrojado pero su otra mano se coloco en la mejilla de Cuba acariciándole tierna mente como nunca antes lo había echo. El cubano se sorprendió por aquella acción de Ivan y termino más sonrojado que él, de eso estaba seguro. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, sus narices se rozaban levemente hasta que finalmente terminaron uniendo sus labios apasionadamente. Rusia fue tumbando el cuerpo de Cuba con delicadeza y colocándose entre sus piernas,le besaba con fuerza lleno de pasión, saboreando le boca mientras jugueteaba con su lengua.

Cuba no pretendía quedarse atrás y correspondía a aquel beso intensificando lo más colocando sus brazos rodeando el cuello de aquel ruso que le volvía loco. Estaba excitado y cuanto más tiempo avanzaba mas aumentaba su deseo de estar juntos, su mente ya no pensaba con claridad. Disfrutando de aquel beso como si no existiera mañana,cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el peso del ruso encima suyo provocando le excitación.

Ivan le fue acariciando por dentro del jersey y camiseta que llevaba puesto, sintiendo aquella piel tan cálida para él. Se tubo que separar de sus labios pero tras volver a coger aire le siguió besando con besos cortos en el labio superior, su corazón latía con fuerza pero sabía que no se le caería por dolor y que simplemente se estaba excitando demasiado. Pero por alguna razón no quería que Cuba se fuera deseaba, quería estar con él aunque sabía que eso era imposible, él era demasiado bueno para él y no quería lastimar lo. Sus manos empezaron a quitarle la ropa de la parte de arriba permitiendo le ver el cuerpo del cubano. Le besaba en el cuello dejando le alguna marca demasiado visible mientras bajaba por aquel cuello con besos cortos llenos de cariño.

Cuba gemía levemente cuando el ruso le dejaba alguna marca, le miraba de reojo totalmente sonrojado,notaba como Ivan iba bajando cada vez más. Soltó un gemido de placer al notar la lengua del ruso en uno de sus pezones y como una de sus manos le apretaba el otro produciendo le aun más excitación. Cuando acabo de entretenerse con sus pezones le volvió a besar y aprovecho esa ocasión para quitarle la gabardina al ruso para luego quitarle la camisa que llevaba, desabrochando le botón por botón notando como su cuerpo se calentaba aun más. El ruso se termino de quitar la camisa ayudando así al cubano.

Le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima del pantalón y viendo como Cuba se estremecía de placer y gemía levemente y jadeaba entre cada gemido que provenía de sus labios. Le fue desabrochando el pantalón al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de acariciarle la entrepierna la cual estaba dura. Una vez consiguió quitarle del todo los pantalones el ruso empezó a lamer le por encima del bóxer, Cuba no se podía imaginar que Ivan le estuviese haciendo eso,provocando le aun más placer al seguir notando su lengua. Aun no contento con eso,Rusia le quito el bóxer con los dientes teniendo cuidado de no lastimar lo, al fin estaba completamente desnudo y Ivan podía ver aquel cuerpo enteramente y fue saboreando lo con besos, besando le por el interior de los muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Cuba, él cual no pudo evitar gemir algo fuerte al notar como Ivan se introducía su miembro en la boca.

Se agarraba con fuerza a los cojines del sofá y aun se agarraba más al notar las oleadas del placer que el ruso le hacía sentir, y él cual en algún momento se había quitado completamente la ropa de abajo. Quería sentir tenerle dentro,estaba dispuesto a decirle que aun quería más cuando noto como Ivan le levantaba las caderas y le introducía dos dedos en su interior moviendo los. Le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza del mismo puro placer que le estaba haciendo sentir. Ivan preparaba su entrada mientras le seguía mirando observando su rostro. Cuando ve que esta más que preparado para recibirle saca los dedos de su interior produciendo le que soltase un pequeño grito de placer en protesta, le levanto algo más las caderas y le penetro por completo haciendo que Cuba volviese a gritar. Esperaba a que se acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro de él pero al parecer el cubano pedía aun más y como si sus palabras fueran ordenes para Rusia empezó a mover las caderas despacio penetrando le hasta el fondo.

Cuba se sentía completo al sentir el miembro de Ivan en su interior y aquellas embestidas que le producían un placer inimaginable y como nunca antes había sentido y eso que lo había echo con unas cuantas naciones pero no de la manera que le hacía sentir el ruso. Eso ya no era algo simplemente físico había algo más y lo notaba en la forma que lo trataba,¿acaso Ivan se había enamorado él en estos días? No paraba de gemir una vez que el ruso empezó a mover las caderas todo lo rápido que podía. Su mente se nublo de ese placer pero en su corazón sentía una felicidad que no se podía comparar con nada ni siquiera los libros podrían explicar. Rodeo las caderas de Ivan con las piernas para que las embestidas fueran mucho más profundas y cuando el ritmo disminuyo un poco, le beso en los labios aquellos que sabían a vodka. Rusia intensifico el beso podía aguantar mucho más con el ritmo que llevaba antes si quería pero no sabía si Cuba podría aguantar más aquel ritmo, no deseaba desgarrar lo por dentro.

-I-ivan...aahh...no...voy...ahh...aguantar...más...-Dijo el cubano con ojos entrecerrados y acuoso-

-El ruso se le acerco al oído y con voz seductora le susurro- Tranquilo...puedes hacerlo...yo tardare un poco más...

No tardo mucho tiempo en venirse y sentir aquel orgasmo que hizo que abrazase más fuerte al ruso al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda y dejara de abrazar su cintura. Ivan siguió embistiendo le lo hacía despacio mientras que Cuba aun seguía gimiendo, ambos se volvieron a encontrar con la mirada y se besaron con pasión durante un buen tiempo hasta que el cubano volvió a sentir una oleada de placer y se separo de sus labios para poder gemir.

-James...-Le miro a los ojos sonriendo cálida mente aunque con la respiración agitada-

-Qui-quiero que...lo...aah...hagas...dentro de mi...por...favor...-volvió a gemir sin poder contener ninguno más-

Aun recibió unas cuantas embestidas más las cuales se volvieron más placenteras,termino viniéndose en el interior de Cuba abrazándole apoyándose en él mientras sentía su clímax y soltaba un pequeño gruñido de placer.

Salio de su interior lentamente mientras el cubano le beso en la mejilla antes de caer dormido por el cansancio, pero Ivan no le iba a dejar allí. Le cogió en brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto para que pudiesen dormir juntos no sabía si le importaría a Cuba pero su corazón deseaba volver a dormir al lado de la persona que amaba. Al llegar a su cuarto le dejo en el centro dela cama y tapo su cuerpo con las sabanas y mantas aun no podía ir a dormir tenia que recoger las ropas de ambos. Mientras las recogía pensaba en como seria su vida junto a la James pero eso no era posible y lo sabía bien... el corazón de cuba no le pertenecía o eso creía él pero cuando se metió en la cama su lado, dejando las ropas en una silla, se sorprendió cuando Cuba le abrazo y ponía la cabeza en su pecho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ivan...Te quiero...-Fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de sonreír con los ojos cerrados-

¿Lo decía enserio?No estaba bromeando¿No?, la cabeza de Ivan fue bombardeada por un porron de preguntas y algunas sin sentido. Pero esas palabras cuando fueron asimiladas su corazón saltaba de alegría le acababan de hacer el hombre más feliz, abrazo a Cuba cariñosa mente.

-Yo también...-Fue interrumpido por el cubano-

-Lo sé, por la manera en la que me estabas acariciando,tocando, besando, etc...Ivan...me preguntaba si...tu querrías ser mi pareja y venirte conmigo mañana a mi casa...aunque si no quieres no te obligo aunque si me gustaría que vinieses conmigo...

-Si quiero James...si con eso siempre puedo estar a tu lado...porque desde que llegaste a mi casa y pasaste estos días conmigo me enamoraste...-Sonreía cálida mente sin dejar de abrazar a Cuba-

Se volvieron a besar por ultima vez antes con todo el amor que sentían sus corazones y se quedaron dormidos en un sueño profundo hasta el amanecer del día siguiente en el cual cogerían un vuelo y se irán juntos a la casa de Cuba. Unidos para siempre pues nadie podría romper ese lazo que empezó siendo como compañeros luego paso a la amistad y finalmente se volvió un lazo de amor tan fuerte como el acero pero tan frágil como un diamante.

…...

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.


End file.
